(Part Two) Twice Fallen, Once Broken: Fight or Flight
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. ' ---- AUTHOR'S NOTE: ''' '''Hello internet, it's Darkdragon2670 (aka Dark). I'd love it if I could get feedback (constructive criticism is appreciated!) and please do not edit and/or steal! ''' '''THIS FANFICTION IS BEING REWRITTEN. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR IMPROVEMENT, PLEASE LEAVE THEM BELOW OR MESSAGE DARKDRAGON2670. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT AT THIS TIME. THANK YOU! Please note that this PAGE contains ONLY the SECOND PART. To see PART ONE, click HERE. This fanfiction contains some language and behaviour that may make some readers uncomfortable. Viewer discretion is advised (for graphic depictions of violence, mild suggestive themes). Other than that, carry on and enjoy! PART 2: ''' '''THE SHADOW SNAKE ~CHAPTER 11~ ~PENUMBRA~ Captured. The cold walls embraced her like her mother's wings. Eerie torchlight flickered in the gray hallway, only illuminating the dull scales of her friends. Across from her, Anguillidae slammed his talons against the bars. She winced. For the last couple of hours, Anguillidae had been raking the bars of his prison so much that the undersides of his talons began to bleed. Clotted wounds opened up once more and he let out a shriek that stirred the other dragonets in the Sapphire Winglet. Mire sighed, her voice hollow. "Don't do that." Anguillidae let out a choked gasp and curled into a ball. She could hear his hitched sobs as the SeaWing dragonet's scales rippled like waves. Next to him, Kit Fox groaned. "Leave it alone and it'll get better," said Flare quietly. Flare had been silent for the past few hours, like the other dragonets. Like Anguillidae, Kit Fox had tried to break through the bars. Only with her shoulder, and she'd done it so much that the eighteenth time she tried, she dislocated it. Every once in a while since then, she'd gently rub her talons over it, but pulled back. She heard talons stomping and lifted her head hopefully, but the torches illuminated a purple form and a dark gray mass of scales. She sighed. The talons stopped at her cell, but she didn't have the heart nor courage to lift her head and stare eye-to-eye with Cheatsy and Lazurite, consorts of the ruthless Lord Phasmophobia. A shudder rippled through her scales. Phasmophobia. Just like her father's name. If it were, she would scream until her voice was gone. Cold claws brushed her jawline and she held back tears. "Stop it." "Stop teasing her, Cheatsy." Cheatsy smirked. "It's funny. In a twisted, grueling sort of way." "That's my job. I get to do that." "You're just jealous." "Of being a sl**? Yeah right. Keep dreaming." "Hey! You're just mad that no one would have you." Penumbra lifted her head just in time to see Lazurite whirl around, his eyes narrowing. Cheatsy held up his talons innocently with an apprehensive chuckle. "TAKE YOUR PERVERTED HUMOR SOMEWHERE ELSE!!" roared Kit Fox. A blast of fire shot through her cell and Mire let out a terrified squeak. Cheatsy rolled his weird colored eyes. "I don't take orders from prisoners." . . . ~FLARE~ Her life was a lie. What had the prophecy said? The fourth is a SkyWing princess that no one in Pyrrhia has known since. A murder mystery and forgotten past; death will be her question asked. ''Forgotten past. ''Flare curled up into a ball, not unlike Anguillidae. Heat from Kit Fox's fire warmed her scales, but it was a quick moment. Cheatsy went up the stairs, but Lazurite hadn't moved. "Give me that," he snapped at Penumbra. Flare closed her eyes. "I... I can't," mumbled Penumbra, her voice dull. "Then I'll do it," said Lazurite harshly. He reached in and Flare heard a yelp, heard a tearing noise, and when Lazurite drew his claws back, he had Penumbra's beloved choker in his talons. A sick look came over his face. "Good. Now he'll have it and the throne will be mine." Flare forgot to be quiet. "WHAT?!" "Shut up," snapped Lazurite. Flare scowled at him and as soon as the SwiftWing was gone, she jammed her claws into the lock. "JUST GIVE UP!" howled Anguillidae. "We're stuck down here!" "No," snapped Flare. "Did you ever find out your life was a lie? That there's something wrong with you? I'm finding out what it is, with ''or ''without you!" "Shut up!" shouted Mire. The MudWing started to cry. "Just shut up.... please." The fire left Flare. "Sorry," said the SkyWing princess quietly. "You need keys to do that," said a voice. Flare lifted her head and her breath caught in her throat. Were her eyes deceiving her? Or was that-- "Parrot," she breathed. . . . ~PARROT~ Parrot whined from her prison. "Would you stop?" snapped Discordance. "I don't know where your friends are. I already searched." Parrot bared her teeth and flared her ruff. "You're just mad because you don't ''have ''any friends!" Discord looked like he'd been slapped. "I'm sorry." "It's true," said Discord. "You don't have to be sorry." "It wasn't nice." Discord opened his mouth, but the closed it. "I'll be your friend," she offered, despite herself. The hybrid gave her a small smile. "I'd like that." "Now will you release me?" she demanded. Discord frowned at her. "I'm not supposed to. Phasmophobia will vaporize me if he finds out." "Who's going to tell?" He didn't say anything. A green dragoness came into the room. Her eyes were searching, but her lips parted into a timid smile. "Phasmophobia has given orders to move her." Discord's eyes lit up. "Thanks Viridian." "Where am I going?" "You'll see." ~CHAPTER 12~ ~MIRE~ It was Parrot. Her scales were a dull green color, but it was definitely her. Mire's heart warmed and she reached out through the bars. Parrot gave her a small smile. But then the RainWing turned on her heel and marched out the hallway. Mire's heart stopped. Penumbra said, "Where are you going?! Help us!" "I know," came the RainWing's voice. "I need the keys." Placeholder. . . . ~ANGUILLIDAE~ Placeholder. . . . ~AVALANCHE~ Placeholder. Category:Content (Darkdragon2670) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Genre (Mystery) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (TheChaosQueen)